


Chimera

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Dreams, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson doesn't want to talk about a strange dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 5 prompt, "[Makes the Music Mute](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1072529.html)", a picture prompt of a tree growing out of a piano.

"What troubles you, my dear Watson? You seem preoccupied this morning."

Holmes' voice startled me out of my reverie and I realized that I was staring fixedly at my toast rather than eating it. "I'm sorry, Holmes. I was thinking about a strange dream I had last night."

"Indeed?" Holmes prompted when I did not elaborate.

I thought again of the bizarre image of a tree growing from a piano and knew I could not reveal it to Holmes without feeling foolish. "It is nothing," I insisted.

"Should you decide otherwise, I shall be your eager audience."

I nodded reluctantly.


End file.
